


cake

by mingha_o



Category: GOT7, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Complicated - Freeform, Kids, M/M, Parents, baby yukhei - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingha_o/pseuds/mingha_o
Summary: "of course you can, but jackson, i don't need six hundred dollars," minghao again begins to shove the money into the older's chest.
Relationships: Jackson Wang/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	cake

jackson.

he was a pain in the ass, an amazing father and a horrible partner. 

jackson and minghao definitely had a history starting freshmen year of high school. minghao has known him for 7 years and all he could say was that, jackson can suck a fat one and die. 

he went through a lot with jackson and despite want to hate him for it he'd do it all again for sicheng and yukhei. they deserved a father like jackson as he always tried to be there for them whenever and spoiled them rotten, but minghao deserved way better then someone like jackson. 

sad but true. 

everything was complicated between them and it will most likely stay like that for a long time. they couldn't get along at all except when it was about the kids, but when it came to themselves it always ended in a fight. 

"i hope you don't mind, but i already ordered," jackson said before yukhei gripped his face pulled him towards him. 

"i missed you, daddy," yukhei grumbles in korean. 

"i missed you too, bubby," jackson says his lips squished together by the younger. 

minghao glanced at sicheng who was tapping his feet at a fast pace and drumming his finger along the table. 

"i don't mind," minghao pauses letting out a long tired sigh. "just as long as you ordered coffee for me," he lets out pulling sicheng closer to him. 

"i did- ow, let go, yukhei," jackson says pulling the younger's hand away from his face. he massages his face with a hurt expression. "that kid is strong." 

minghao nods as sicheng wraps his arms around his mother. 

"yeah, he's stronger than sicheng now," minghao states rubbing the said boys back in comfort. 

jackson glances at sicheng with a frown noticing how down his son is. 

"is he okay?" jackson asks as yukhei starts jumping up and down pulling his father's arm aggressively. 

he was ready to fight and it shows. 

"yeah, he's just a little upset tonight," minghao mumbles looking at the oldest son with slight concern. 

jackson hears sicheng feet continuously tap against the floor and he glances at his fingers rubbing circles on minghao's side. 

"has he taken his pills today?" jackson asks picking up on the boys fidgeting. 

"you wanna tell daddy, what you did today?" minghao questioned. 

sicheng sighs pulling away from the warmth of his mother. 

"i didn't want to be tired today, so i didn't take the pills today when grandma ask me to," sicheng quietly finished his story before leaning back against minghao. 

jackson would be lying if he said he didn't love the sight of his son clinging to the mother who birthed his kids. he could watch all day, everyday, but things weren't like that. 

at least, not anymore. 

"sicheng, you know better than to disrespect your grandma," the father scolded his child.

"he did good today without it, dad came by my work today and he was fine without it," minghao informed him. "but that doesn't mean you can skip it." 

"daddy, i want juice," yukhei complained still tugging on his arm. 

minghao opened his mouth to deny him but jackson spoke first. 

"yukhei, you know it's too late to drink juice, i got you some milk instead," jackson says. 

yukhei sinks in the booth and slowly to the floor but the parents don't mind him any attention knowing he'll eventually sit in the booth again. 

"jackson," minghao calls to the father watching sicheng. he looks at minghao and watches his gaze harden. 

"yes?" 

"i heard from a friend that you we're in relations to a gang," minghao calmly says not wanting to lose his temper yet. 

minghao has been wanting to ask jackson for an explanation since the words came out of jeongyeon's mouth. minghao was afraid of the answer hoping he would say no, but then again this was jackson. anything could be possible. 

"a wh- what?!" jackson hisses shocked. 

"a gang," minghao says matter of factly. "i need you to tell me the truth on if it's true or not." 

jackson was shook. 

he never thought minghao would ask such a thing. jackson was stupid, he knew that, but he wasn't stupid enough to be in relations to gangs when he had a family to support. he would never live with himself if he put his family in danger, he never wanted to. being in relations or even thinking about a gang was a 'hell no' to him.

"i'll tell you the truth, minghao and it's a hell no," jackson firmly says. "im not in any type of relations to a gang." 

minghao nodded his head. 

"okay, so what about this wen junhui guy?" minghao asked. "do you know him?" 

jackson had to really search his head for this name mention. it was a familiar name jackson has heard of and sat there for a couple of seconds trying to find a face to the name. 

wen junhui. 

"oh!" jackson said. "i know him." 

wen junhui was someone jackson barely knew. they hung out a few times last year, but stopped after hearing the rumors about him. his rumors spreader like wildfire and jackson knows a lot of people so he knew about him fast. he had multiple rumors about him, all were bad which made jackson wary of him. it was the main reason he stopped hanging with him. now that he looked back it at, he was a suspicious dude that did a lot of suspicious things. now, he could care less as he hadn't talked to him in a while. 

"yeah, he's apparently also in relations to gangs. if you hang around him jackson-," before minghao could finish jackson cut him off. 

"no, i don't hang around him. last year i did, but barely. i heard a few rumors and dipped," jackson explained watching sicheng slowly slide down the booth and onto the floor where yukhei is. 

minghao nodded taking in the information.

he didn't know if he could trust him as he's told him many lies before. 

"here's your order, we got a coffee with creamer, a coke, 2 milks and a slice of double chocolate cake," the waiter says setting the items down one by one. 

minghao eyes widen at the slice of cake sitting in the middle of the table before glancing at jackson with a questioning look. 

"cake!" yukhei screams. a slap sounds the quiet cafè. "ow!" 

jackson and minghao look at each other with a knowing look as it was time for sicheng to take his medication before he tries to kill yukhei.

yukhei begins to cry under the table as sicheng skids back into his seat with an angry look on his face. 

"m- moma!" yukhei wails as jackson grabs the crying kid. 

minghao let's out curse words in his head as he stands up to hold the child. yukhei latches onto minghao tightly crying into his neck. minghao immediately coos at the young boy trying to calm him down and starts to walk out of the cafè while jackson scolds the other. 

walking towards the car yukhei continues to ball in minghao's arms his he bounces him to try and calm him down. 

"it's okay, yukhei, mommy's got you," minghao softly says in his ear as he rubs yukhei's hair slightly. 

he unlocks the door on the passenger side where his backpack lays and opens it. he digs through it trying to find sicheng's medication for him to take. he digs until he hears the familiar rattle of it and grabs it instantly. 

yukhei grows silent as they walk back to the cafè towards the booth.

sicheng is now with jackson, an angry look displayed on his face as jackson has a frown on his face. 

when minghao approached them, he handed jackson the medication before sliding into the booth with yukhei still clinging onto him. jackson notices the tired look in minghao's eyes and makes a mental note to ask how he is. 

minghao stays quiet watching jackson grind the pill into powered with a spoon before putting it into the milk he got for sicheng. 

"mommy?" yukhei suddenly says lifting his head up to look at minghao. 

minghao hums in response sipping on the coffee jackson got him, moving his gaze towards the once crying child. 

"yukhei and cake," he pouts his dark brown eyes going wide. 

minghao purses his lips at him thinking about the consequences. 

it was hitting around nine which was late. if he ate the cake he would most likely complain tomorrow about a stomach ache. but then again, minghao barely ever let the kids have sweet treats. maybe tonight he would let yukhei have some. 

"how about you ask daddy," minghao says looking jackson monitor sicheng with drinking his milk. 

yukhei jumps out of minghao's arm and runs towards jackson to get an answer. 

"daddy! daddy! daddy, yukhei and cake, please. mommy told yukhei ask daddy," yukhei switches from chinese to korean having a hard time speaking in one language. although, he was better in korean then his native language, he tends to switch between the two when he spoke for a long time as he hasn't fully grasped one language yet. sicheng spoke better in his native language, chinese, than korean so he tends to speak more chinese than korean which concerned minghao as he was about to start school.

jackson looked towards minghao as he crosses his legs. the mother nodded with a smile planted on his face. he loved to watch his kids and the father interact. he would never get tired of it as it was the best thing to see for him. 

"yeah, bubby, go for it," he says watching him climb into his lap. jackson pulls the cake towards him and hands him a fork to eat it with. 

"what's the cake for, anyways?" minghao asked raising a brow. 

"well, it was for sicheng, as he was starting kindergarten this week," jackson said glancing at the still angry 5 year old. 

"you spoil them rotten," minghao states with a smile jackson would give everything to see everyday. 

"i know," he replies. "i wanted to take sicheng out to shop for a new school uniform and some school supplies." 

jackson suggests this looking at minghao who looked hesitant. 

as much as he wanted to let jackson take sicheng by himself, he couldn't find it in him to trust the other as much as he should. jackson has done unforgivable things in the past which resulted in how things are now. minghao wanted to trust jackson as he is his past lover and the father of his children, but the mother instinct in him told him not to and that's what he goes by. he had to think of the safety of his children and trusted very few people with them alone and sadly, that doesn't include jackson. 

"i have to get his shots on monday, how about you come with me and then we'll go shopping, hmm?" minghao asked. 

it was a huge stab in jackson's chest knowing minghao still didn't trust him with his own kids. it hurt no doubt and he tried to understand, but his anger took over. 

"why can't you trust me?" jackson demands. 

minghao scoffed at him as if the question is obvious. 

"please, don't jackson, not now," minghao breaths out, trying to avoid a fight. 

yukhei's face is covered in chocolate along with his hands and minghao picks up a napkin to clean him. 

"you never want to talk about it," jackson mutters. 

"because it's obvious why i don't trust you. you know what you did. we've argued about it multiple times," minghao snaps back while wiping yukhei's dirty hands. 

sicheng sinks into the corner glancing between his two parents. 

"it's been almost two years, minghao," jackson reasons. 

"yeah, but when did you get out of rehab?" minghao snaps again moving the almost finished cake away from yukhei. 

jackson stays quiet giving his answer to minghao. 

minghao sighs. 

"im sorry, jackson. it may have happened two years ago but you're still recovering from your old ways which isn't good," minghao pauses moving yukhei's milk towards him. "drink it... i've given you many chances to prove yourself within the last 5 years and your barely doing it now, forgive me for looking out for my kids." 

at this point jackson had nothing else to say as he kissed yukhei's temple. 

"yukhei and cake," yukhei grumbles quietly upset. 

"drink your milk, baby," minghao says.

sicheng feels the tension and frowns. 

"mommy," he says quietly. minghao moves his gaze to the oldest son and freezes remembering their conversation from early. 

"aish," minghao says quietly hitting his forehead softly before speaking again. "come here, sichengie." 

sicheng slides under the booth and crawls to minghao who picks him up. the boy hugs minghao upset at his parents fighting again and the broken promise minghao made him.

"you promised," sicheng says. 

"i know. mommy forgot. mommy's sorry," minghao said catching jackson's gaze and frowns at him. 

"mommy shouldn't be sorry," he replies before tightening his grip on minghao feeling tired. minghao simply rests his own tired head against his head against sicheng's, watching jackson control a whiny yukhei. 

jackson nodded his head in sicheng direction as if asking what's wrong and minghao heaved a sigh. 

"he doesn't like it when we fight," minghao states softly caressing his back. 

minghao yawns suddenly. 

"how long was your shift, minghao?" jackson asks as yukhei buries his head in jackson's neck. 

"yukhei tired."

"around 12 hours. im pretty fucking tired," minghao covers his mouth as the word slipped. 

"i can see you are. come on, the boys are tired too," jackson softly says getting up. 

usually, minghao, would want to pick up their table before they leave, but today he didn't feel like it. he was beyond tired for working as hard as he did today , though he didn't regret it. seeing his kids were the perfect boost of energy he needed to get through the busy day and he did. now, he was just exhausted and wanted to pass out. 

together they made their way out the cafè, after paying at the cashier and apologizing for the ruckus they cause before heading towards minghao's car. 

after he unlocked and started the car, they put the put the two sleepy children in their assigned seat.

pulling the seat belt over sicheng's body, he secures it before closing the door, waiting for jackson to finish. 

"will you be alright?" jackson asks closing yukhei's door. 

minghao nods brushing a hand through his jet black hair. 

"i always am," minghao clarifies.

he watches jackson move towards him and he steps back a little not knowing what he's going to do. 

"here," the older says pulling minghao's hand forward and putting sicheng's medication in his hand. minghao is about to pull his hand away but jackson slaps some cash into his hand too.

"jackson, what the fuck?" minghao hisses towards him, staring the amount of cash in his hands. "jackson, this is too-"

jackson cuts him off. 

"it's not too much. consider it child support," jackson shrugs sticking his hands in his jean pockets. 

minghao immediately shakes his head shoving the money back in jackson's chest. 

"that's six hundred dollars!" the mother exclaims. 

"i know," the older replies not bothering to move the small hand from his chest. 

"that's a lot of money." 

"i know."

"where did you even get it?" 

jackson shrugs. 

"i started working again. picked up a job or two," jackson says.

minghao gives him a look letting his hand slide off the others chest.

"okay, so i sold a few things and dug around my savings account. the point is, i want to help you more financially." 

minghao scratches the back of his head, looking distraught. 

"jackson, why are you in your savings account? you have to pay off those debts. plus, you're already about to buy, sicheng, new clothes-" once again jackson cuts him off. 

"minghao, let me take care of my kids please. i want to help you provide shelter again, clothe them and feed them. can i not?" jackson questions. minghao can't help but have the urge to strangle the man hovering him. 

"of course you can, but jackson, i don't need six hundred dollars," minghao again begins to shove the money into the older's chest. 

"minghao," jackson starts. he grabs minghao's hand and stares at him. "im fixing my ways. i want to help provide for my kids. take it."

minghao rolls his eyes letting his hand drop from jackson's grasp making him frown a little. 

"fine, but whatever i don't need im putting it in the boys saving account," minghao compromises. 

jackson nods his head agreeing with him.

minghao opens the door to his running vehicle as jackson turns around to walk. 

"jackson wait!" minghao calls. 

jackson immediately turns around. 

"yeah?" 

"thank you." 

•°•

sunday morning, wasn't the best morning for minghao. 

he woke up late and had to rush to get dress while trying to wake up his sons. yukhei complained about having a stomach ache while sicheng refused to take his medication. minghao forgot to put his uniform in the dryer making it damp and smell of mildew. he had to quickly find a similar outfit to take place in his uniform today until he had time to wash his clothes tonight. minghao also forgot to charge his phone last night making his phone almost dead. 

he needed to call lalisa to ask her watch the kids. he rarely asked her to watch the kids as he felt guilty everytime he did, but he needed to today as he wanted to give his parents a break. 

"sicheng, i need you to drink the milk," minghao commanded to his stubborn child. 

"no!" 

minghao almost lost his patience. 

"m-moma," yukhei cried from his bed. "it hu- hurt," he cries. 

"i know baby, im trying to find you some medicine. give mommy a minute," minghao said rubbing yukhei's cheek softly before rushing to his bathroom where he kept all of the medicine. 

he quickly rummaged through his drawers and cabinets before he found a child pain relief. he reads the label quickly reading through the directions and what symptoms it cures before rushing off again. 

in the kitchen to grabs a spoon for yukhei to take his medicine with and a water. 

"alright, take this," minghao said bringing the liquid medicine to his youngest's mouth. yukhei does and instantly regrets it. 

"ew!" yukhei complains. 

"one more," minghao says. 

yukhei shakes his head being stubborn like his hyung. 

"no!" 

minghao frowns. 

"yukhei needs to take it to feel better," he says. 

yukhei perks up. 

"yukhei feel better?" he asks pointing at the liquid on the spoon. minghao nods encouraging. "okay." 

he drinks the next spoonful and scrunches his face up in disgust at the bitter taste. minghao opens the water before handing it to him. 

with yukhei settled he turns towards sicheng who has an angry look on his face, glaring at the milk mixed with his medication.

"sicheng, please drink it," minghao pleads wanting to give him one more chance. 

"no. i don't want to be tired," he stubborn says turning away from his mother. 

"you're gonna make mommy sad. is that what sicheng wants?" the parent questions. 

sicheng shakes his head. 

"well, taking your pills will make mommy super duper happy," minghao smiles hoping sicheng will drink his milk. 

he pouts as he wraps his hand around the cup filled with liquid and proceeds to drink it. minghao waits until it's empty before ruffling sicheng's fluffy hair. 

"good job, mommy has to get dressed now. watch yukhei." 

with that minghao once again rushes out to find an appropriate outfit to dress in for work. it takes him a good fifteen minutes to decide before heading to the bathroom to fix his hair. he quickly runs a brush through it so doesn't look like birds lived in it and fixed his mullet some before finding his pair of black work shoes to put on. 

he packs his bag for work quickly throwing things he needs in there, not forgetting to grab his phone, before going to the boys room to pack their bags. 

he grabs an outfit for each child, a couple of toys, sicheng's medicine and yukhei's medicine just in case his stomach hurts again before throwing a couple of socks and underwear in it in case of an accident before rushing them into the living room. 

sicheng pulls his shoes on as minghao helps yukhei who's struggling to put his shoes on before he flies out the door with everything he needs and the two boys gripping his hands. 

"minghao?" a female's voice sounds through the phone. 

"lalisa?" minghao asks. 

"yeah, do you need something?" she chirps. 

he could hear her smile through the phone. 

"yes, could you please watch the kids for me today while i work?" minghao pleads while passing cars on the road. 

"yes! of course, i can! it's been ages since i last watched them!" she excitedly says. "bring them over! you know where i live." 

minghao thanks her before hanging up the phone to focus on the road filled with traffic. he inwardly groaned as he checked the time frequently calculating how late he is. 

"mom, where we going?" sicheng asks from the back.

minghao glances at him in rear view before answering. 

"mommy's gonna drop you off at lalisa's house," minghao answers. 

"lala noona?!" yukhei yells. 

minghao chuckles at his son's outburst. 

"yeah, are you excited?" 

"yes, lala noona the best. lala noona make stuff for yukhei and yukhei really like it-" minghao stops listening as yukhei begins to mix his languages with a lot of baby gibberish. 

yukhei hasn't quite conquered either language so he talked baby gibberish often.

for the rest of the ride minghao is panicking silently about being late while yukhei fills the silence with thirteen reasons why he loves lala noona. 

lalisa was like the female version of jackson when came to the kids. she spoils them rotten when she has them and takes great care of them when minghao asks her to watch them. he wondered how she developed such skills in caring for toddlers until she confessed one drunken night. years ago lalisa's parent were involved in a car accident making her and her twin brother become orphans at a young age. in orphanage they didn't have time to care for the children there and forced lalisa to care for the infants and toddlers there even at a young age. she grew up having to care for those children and vows to adopt them when she can save enough money to.

it was a sad life lalisa lived, but she embraced it which made minghao respect her. she was responsible despite how young she was and it made minghao trust her with ease as she showed her loyalty and truth. 

"lala noona!" yukhei called as lalisa walking down the driveway of her old home. 

lalisa has only recently got her home due to the will her parents left her. if they were ever to die, they put the house in lalisa and her twin brother's name to have when they turn the age of 21 which they only recently turned. 

"heihei!" lalisa calls back her arms wide open for a hug. 

minghao walks over to her with a sleeping sicheng in his arms and smiles big for lalisa. 

"thank you so much for watching them on such short notice," minghao thanks the female. 

"of course! i missed my godchildren," lalisa says. minghao chuckles at her as he follows his co-worker inside where he is greeted by a tired looking male walking out of the kitchen with a milk mustache on his upper lip. laying the sleeping child on the couch minghao pecks his forehead. 

"hey, moma!" kunpimook greets minghao by his nickname. 

the mother sends a scowl to the younger when he hears the nickname. 

"hello, kunpimook," minghao says with less enthusiasm. "as much as i want to scold you, i can't. im late for work, sorry." 

"it's fine, don't apologise. lalisa scolds me enough already," kunpimook confesses walking towards minghao wanting a hug. 

"i do not!" lalisa defends herself from the kitchen. 

kunpimook squeezes the mother unnecessarily tight making minghao hit his arm. 

"ow, you fat baby!" minghao complains pulling away from the younger. "that hurt!" 

kunpimook shrugs making minghao shake his in disbelief. the younger wipes the milk residue off the upper lip of the older.

"yah! im not your child," the embarrassed adult says.

"and elephants can fly," minghao jokes. "i have to go now. yukhei come give mommy kisses!" 

lalisa comes to view with a happy yukhei in her hands. 

"yukhei give mommy kisses," yukhei claps his hands before grabbing minghao's face and slobbers on minghao's forehead a bit before letting him go. 

lalisa and kunpimook coo at the sight. 

"thank you, baby. now, you be good for lala noona and mook mook hyung," minghao ruffles his hair before turning towards the female. "okay, sicheng took his pill this morning, but if he starts becoming a pain give him another one. yukhei, had a stomach ache this morning so i gave him some medicine. if it comes back give him two spoonfuls and he should be fine other than that thank you for watching them, i have to go, im super late!" 

after minghao rushed the important stuff out he shoved the kids backpack in kunpimook's hands and kissed his cheek before heading out the door. 

"he's amazing," kunpimook admires the olders actions while wiping the kids off his cheek.

lalisa let's out a sigh nodding her head as yukhei pulls her short sliver hair. 

"he really is."

∆


End file.
